


Like the first time

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, M/M, Rings, Romance, Sappy, Shopping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He had always liked Christmas and he liked shopping, especially with Yuri, so he didn’t see why he should've taken it so bad.He was more concerned about finding a present for Kota, like every time. They had never had the same taste, nor Kei had ever bought something he disliked for Kota just to make him happy.It was troubles.





	Like the first time

When Yuri had taken him away from the others that morning during the photo shoots for Wink Up, Kei should've known already there were troubles coming.

Even more he should've imagined that when the younger had asked him to go shopping together that afternoon, to go looking for Christmas presents for Yuya and Kota.

They had met in Shibuya early afternoon, and Kei wasn’t really too happy.

Yabu didn’t have to work that afternoon, and had tried to lead him to invite him to join them, which Kei really couldn’t do.

So he had left him home in a bad mood, which had been way too contagious.

“Hi, Kei-chan!” the younger waved at him, brushing his hands over his arms and shivering.

“Hi, Yuu.” he waved back, smiling.

All in all, it wouldn’t have helped to start this off bad.

He had always liked Christmas and he liked shopping, especially with Yuri, so he didn’t see why he should've taken it so bad.

He was more concerned about finding a present for Kota, like every time. They had never had the same taste, nor Kei had ever bought something he disliked for Kota just to make him happy.

It was troubles.

“Have you thought about something already?” he asked Yuri, starting toward the mall in front of the subway.

The younger snorted, shaking his head and looking miserable.

“No. It’s our first Christmas since we’ve moved in together and... I don’t know, I wanted to get something nice for him. But I have no idea of what, it’s not easy to give Yuya presents. If I ask he tells me to let it go, that...” he blushed violently, interrupting.

Kei smiled, grasping where that was going.

“That you’re the best present he could ever get?” he made fun of him, flicking his ear. “That’s so Yuya.” he added, shaking his head.

“I get it, it’s so Yuya, but that doesn’t help at all! I'm glad that’s how he sees it, but I want to give him a present. A nice one, if possible.” he said, scoffing, then he turned toward Kei. “What about you? Any idea as to what give Kota?”

Inoo arched an eyebrow, joining his hands behind his back and shrugging.

“I don’t know...” he said. “It’s not funny to buy stuff for him. I always end up with something which I'm the only one to like, because I refuse to buy argyle sweaters which wouldn’t look good on my grandfather. It’s stressing.” he explained, smiling as if it was funny, when it truly wasn’t.

Chinen chuckled, nodding.

“I get it. The way Kota dresses is...”

“Horrible?”

“I was about to say peculiar, but I suppose horrible paints a clear picture.” he chuckled, looking around when they entered the mall, turning up his nose when he saw the shops’ windows, trying to come up with a good idea.

Kei followed, doing the same.

It was the same, every damn year.

He looked for something that Kota might’ve liked and he hated it, he saw things he would've liked and he was sure that Kota would've hated them.

He walked toward a pet shop, crouching in front of the cats and caressing them through the bars.

“Yuri!” he called his friend, finally excited about something. “Look how cute they are! Ah, can I give this to Kota for Christmas?”

Chinen got next to him, caressing the kittens as well and smiling.

“ _We can’t keep a cat, Kei! How would we take care of it? We don’t have the room nor the space!”_ he replied, in such a precise impression on Kota’s tone that Kei burst out laughing.

“You’re right.” he agreed. “He’d force me to take it back.” he got back up, nodding toward a clothing store. “Let’s go. Let’s see if I can find a good compromise between a normal person’s clothes and those of a shrivelled old man.” he joked, taking the younger’s arm and walking inside the store.

After over half an hour of fruitless search for both, Kei had gotten tired and had grabbed a few sweaters to try on for himself, deciding he would've taken advantage of the occasion to do a little shopping.

He was hoping that was going to cheer him up a little.

He had fun with Yuri, who kept bashing against both their boyfriends’ tastes, and when they got out of the store they were still without any present, but they had found plenty of stuff for themselves.

They kept wandering throughout the mall, with even less desire to do so than they had before, until Kei suggested they got something to drink, declaring he was tired already.

“It’s even worse that I was expecting.” Yuri murmured, stirring his coffee. He collapsed against the table, hitting his head against his arm. “I wanted to get him something nice, something he could've liked and that would've made him feel...” he snorted, turning his nose up. “I don’t know. Happy. Something that would made him smile and think about me every time he wears it.” he raised his eyes, blushing a little. “It’s stupid, isn’t it?”

Kei shook his head, smiling.

“No, it’s not. It’s normal to want something like that for your boyfriend.”

“What did you and Kota give each other the first Christmas you’ve spent together?” he asked, curious.

Kei licked his lower lip, swinging on the chair.

He remembered that day perfectly.

He had never been too romantic, just like Kota, but it was something he liked to think about from time to time, that made him feel happy.

“He gave me a ring. It’s a white gold band, I wear it from time to time as a necklace.” he smiled, mischievous. “Whilst I let him find naked home with one of the horrible cardigans he loves so much.” he said, satisfied, making Yuri choke on his coffee.

“I doubt I’ll do just that, but thanks for the suggestion, Kei.” he commented, frowning.

The got up, discouraged, and they kept searching until Yuri pointed at a jewellery store.

“We could take a look there.” he suggested, and Kei frowned.

“At least Yuya and Kota have basically the same taste when it comes to that. But...”

“Are you saying it’s not much better than the clothes?” Chinen replied, chuckling.

The elder shook his head, but they got inside anyway.

It could've been a good idea, after all.

He could've bought something which wasn’t too flashy but that he could still like. He should've made an effort and try not to choose following his own taste, but he was sure he could make it.

All in all, a necklace or a ring could've been a nice present.

He looked at the stands searching for something appropriate, and he was still doing so when Yuri ran toward him.

“Kei, come see!” he said, so excited that the elder chuckled a little.

He showed him a necklace, looking quite proud.

“Want to take that for him? I like it.” he said, looking at it approvingly.

It was delicate and elegant, a small aquamarine stone; not exactly what Yuya would've chosen for himself, but he was sure he was going to like it.

“Yes. I like light blue on Yuya, and I think he could like it.” he explained, confident.

Kei smiled and watched him go and talk to a store clerk, then he went back thinking about his own issue.

He thought about what he had told Yuri, and he smiled.

It could've easily been the best idea for a present for Kota he had had in years, and he felt quite stupid for not having thought about it before.

He rushed to the same clerk, feeling completely satisfied.

He was finally going to make his boyfriend a present they would've both liked.

 

~

 

It was Christmas’ Eve.

Kei heard thundering outside; it was quite cold, and he wrapped a blanket tight around himself, then went back setting the table, lighting up a few candles, sure they would've been suggestive.

When he heard the raindrops hit the window he got slightly worried, since Kota hadn't gotten back home yet.

He was about to take his phone and call him, when he heard the lock click.

Cursing, he threw the blanket on the couch, remaining completely naked save for one small detail; he went sitting on the chair in front of the door, so that he was going to be the first thing Kota would've seen once stepped inside the room.

Kei wished he had a camera to capture the look on his face.

Yabu opened his eyes wide and leant against the wall, as if his knees had suddenly gave out on him.

Then he got close, slowly, while he started to smile.

“Kei, what the hell...” he asked, and the younger stood up, walking toward him.

“Reminds you of something, Ko-chan?” he asked, innocently.

The other smiled, nodding.

“Our first Christmas together in this apartment.” he replied, confident.

“Well...” Inoo went on, tilting his head. “This year the old ladies had already been to the mall to pillage anything with lozenges on for their husbands. I'm sorry, you’re going to have to settle.”

Kota brought a finger between Kei’s throat and the necklace he had on, going down to the gold band so similar to the one he had given him years before. He smiled.

“I'm sure I’ll live.” he said, taking his face in his hands and leaning over to kiss him.

When they parted Kei took the necklace off, putting it around Kota’s neck and looking at him for a moment before nodding, apparently satisfied.

“I thought that I was the only one who had it, and I would've liked for you to have it too.” he shrugged, grimacing. “Ok, perhaps it’s stupid. But I had no idea what to give you for Christmas, every year it’s a tragedy, and Yuri and I have been to this jewellery store, I saw the bands and...”

Kota interrupted the ranting, putting a finger to his lips.

“It’s beautiful, Kei. But I would've liked anything you’d have given to me, you know that.” he told him, smiling and caressing his face, holding him tight. “I love you.”

The younger smiled to him, stretching his neck and kissing him again.

“Merry Christmas, Ko. I love you too.”

“Merry Christmas, Kei-chan.” Kota was almost captivated, looking at his boyfriend for a little while longer before arching an eyebrow, a sly look on his face. “Now... is the nudity purely for show or do you think I can benefit from it?”

Kei burst out laughing, then he looked straight into his eyes.

“It’s all part of the present, Ko. Like our first Christmas, I don’t know if you remember how it ended up...”

“You may need to jog my memory.” the elder commented, following him to the bedroom.

Kei was happy, damn so.

After all, despite how long he and Kota had been together, he liked to know that they could still be romantic from time to time, that they could still surprise each other, that they were able to find new ways to be happy.

And those moments, were the best gift they could give to each other.

 


End file.
